1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus is used for a medical purpose, e.g., to observe the inside of an object, detect a foreign substance, measure an injury, etc., by irradiating an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a probe from a skin of the object to a target region inside the body and receiving information of an ultrasound signal (an ultrasound echo signal) reflected from the target region to noninvasively obtain a tomographic image of a soft tissue of the target region or an image of a blood flow.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus has a small size, is cheap, is capable of displaying images in real time, and is free from radiation exposure and thus very safe compared to other image diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, etc. Thus, the ultrasound imaging apparatus has been widely used together with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus provides not only an ultrasound image but also various diagnostic information using an image, a body marker, etc. However, the ultrasound imaging apparatus displays the shape of a complicated organ in the simplified form of a cross-sectional image. Thus when a diagnostician and an image interpreter are different, it is highly probable that an image will be erroneously interpreted, making detecting a region of a human body from an ultrasound image difficult.